


武士

by Aa1434680



Category: 37line - Fandom
Genre: 37line - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Kudos: 10





	武士

凑崎提着刀行走在东京城冬季的大雨里，她浑身湿透，雨水将衣服浸湿，刺激到身上的伤口，她皱了皱眉头，她的刀不断有血渗透在地上，与雨水混合，形成一滩红色，身上的刀伤传来疼痛，被那刺骨的寒风一吹，双脚不断颤抖，摇摇欲坠，随后她摔倒在地上，脸贴在坚硬的地板上，雨水拍打着她的脸，水流顺着脸颊流到地面，雨水模糊了她的眼睛，将她细长的睫毛打湿透。

她用余光望着前面，有几道黑色的身影伫立在前方，前头的那人撑着一把黑伞，面无表情地站在这雨中，直直望着她。

她用刀尖顶着地面，费力地站起来，颤颤巍巍地又往前走去几步，无力地跪倒在名井南面前,她的头靠着名井南的大腿，名井南的雨伞汇集雨滴，通通滴落在凑崎的头发上，顺着发梢滴落在地上，她抬起头望着名井南，名井南望着前方，随后才低下头来看她。

她的眼睛冷漠地像一把锋利的刀刃，毫无感情，但你又能从中窥探到某些色彩，她歪着头看着跪在地下的凑崎，凑崎看起来狼狈极了，浑身都是雨水，风吹过的时候她忍不住颤抖，凑崎的嘴巴上下碰撞，字不成句。

“我做得好吗？“她询问着名井南，名井南看着她微微笑开，嘴巴上扬了少许，她奖励般地摸了摸凑崎的头。

“纱夏做得很好呢“

凑崎听到这句话之后便像是得到允许一般摔倒在地上，她躺着看着名井南直越过她，她牢牢地盯着她，生怕弄丢她的背影，名井南仍往前面走去，她穿着黑色的衣服，却像是能划开这雨水与黑夜一般明亮，她的脊背挺立，往那一地的尸体走去，是凑崎替她杀的人，那些人的脖颈被刀刃无情地划开，血水留在地上，名井南的靴子踩过雨水，溅起涟漪，她踩在尸体上，随后从尸体上轻轻一跳，她的笑声从雨中传来，被雨帘格挡住，听起来有些模糊了，凑崎躺在地上望着天空也笑了，她的任务完成了，雨势浩荡，雨水拍打在她脸上，她笑的时候流到了嘴巴里面，随后她的眼前一片黑暗，她失去了意识。

她醒来的时候已经在医院里头了，她睁开看着周围一片白色，花了五秒钟寻找回自己的意识，病房里没有人，她的伤口被处理过，她坐起身来的时候撕扯到伤口，血肉被纱布摩擦，疼痛一阵阵传来，她闭上了眼睛，等待着疼痛过去。

她听见门口有响声，于是睁开眼，门开了，有人走了进来，林娜琏出现在她面前，她有些失落地继续闭上眼睛，林娜琏走到她身边，在她眼前晃晃手，她感觉到了，但是没有理她。

“喂喂喂，不是她就这么失望吗？“林娜琏极其不爽地问她。

“嗯“凑崎很冷漠地回应。

“喂，我说，你重色轻友也不至于到这种地步吧？“

凑崎睁开眼望着她，表情冷漠，“你到底要不要给我换药”

凑崎咬着纱布，躺下来让林娜琏给她换药，她的身上全是伤口，林娜琏换药的时候不停地碎碎念。

“我说，你也不用拼命到这种地步吧“林娜琏处理着她胸口的那处很深的刀伤，差几厘米就快捅进她心脏了。

“说真的，这个刀偏一点，你真的就死了“林娜琏抱怨着好友，她实在是看不惯凑崎纱夏为名井南几乎豁出性命，对方却看起来毫不在乎的样子，自凑崎送来，名井南一次也没来过。

凑崎咬着牙听她碎碎念，并没有回嘴，毕竟她的大部分精力都花在忍受疼痛上，疼痛太尖锐了，她疼得脸色煞白，一句话也说不出来，血肉被冰冷的药物铺满，那股凉意渗透进身体，像是刀又刺入了一遍。

凑崎纱夏是名井南身边最好的武士。

她被派去首尔执行任务的时候听闻，名井南会有危险，于是她越过重重阻碍，躲过军队的耳目，躲在那轮船的船舱里，偷渡回了东京，她只用了一天，就找到了要谋害名井南的那批人，只用一把武士刀，冲进人群，将那锋利的刀刃划开他们的喉咙，人们甚至发不出惨叫就倒在地上，他们的喉咙往外不停地冒着血，血顺着刀的弧度落在地上，嘀·嗒，她的身上自然也有对方反抗的痕迹，一个人将匕首捅进她胸膛，她忍着疼痛将武士刀直直刺入他心脏，随后他倒地，望着天空，捂着嘴巴，嘴巴从手指间流出来，他的手无力地滑落在地板上，瞳孔涣散，放大，宣告死亡，凑崎结束了这一切。

她出院后便回了宅院，宅院里自然是没有人，她坐在庭院里擦拭刀刃，月亮悬挂在天上，她抬头望了望，喝掉一壶清酒，酒气上头，她的眼睛染上红色，她在微醺的时候便想起一些往事。

她是武士，也是玩偶，她的人生只是名井南一句话的事，九岁的时候是这样，二十四岁的时候也是这样，九岁那年，凑崎的家乡闹饥荒，她拼了命逃出来，她已经几天没有进食，她无力地倒在路边，太阳悬挂在天上，地面滚烫，凑崎觉得自己的背都要被烫熟了，但是她没有力气站起来了，如果没有人管她，她即将在这路边孤独地死去，她口干舌燥，身体严重缺水，名井南家族马车经过的时候，她以为自己出现了幻觉。

名井南撑着一把纸伞朝她走来，她附身望着倒在地面上的凑崎，凑崎费力地睁开眼睛，望着顶上遮挡住滚烫太阳的人，她以为自己看到了神明，凑崎流下眼泪，名井南冲她绽放出一个笑容，她听见名井南说：“我就要她就好了”

隔了几年才知道，那天名井南的父亲问她想要什么，他们路过的时候名井南恰好打开车窗，看见躺在地板上即将死去的凑崎，于是凑崎随着名井南家族的车队一同回了东京，她在车上躺着的时候，听见旁边的侍女说：“真可怜，小姐又有玩具了，也不知道能撑到什么时候”。

名井南不喜欢人，但是她喜欢看人感受痛苦，她总是无辜用鞭子打凑崎，但是凑崎从不喊疼，她只是忍着，她被打得皮开肉绽也不哭，名井南疑惑地望着她。

“你为什么不哭“

“我可以哭吗？“凑崎反问她。

然后名井南大笑出来，她背着光，牙齿洁白，眼神清亮，绽放出光芒，她有幸找到了一条忠犬，而凑崎找到了她的神明，随后名井南再也不打凑崎，她呼唤人来教导凑崎练武，凑崎的手因为武士刀常常流血，她绑着绷带继续练，在太阳底下，在月光底下，她日复一日地练武，只是因为教导她的人说：“以后便由你来保护小姐了”

凑崎要保护她的神明。

她替名井南杀了很多人，杀了人之后她总是跪倒在她身旁，名井南这个时候会奖励式地摸摸她的头发，这样会让她比杀人更快乐，她喜欢人们在她面前倒下无力的感觉，在那个瞬间，她掌控了人们的生死，但是比起这个，名井南的夸奖似乎更重要，只要她想要，凑崎就会给她。

“纱夏做得很好呢“名井南常常这么说。

她是保护者，也是虐待者，名井南喜欢虐待别人，也喜欢享受被人虐待的感觉，她在床上的时候常常会让凑崎掐她，掐到她几乎窒息位置，她在凑崎的手下感受濒临死亡的感觉。

她常说，“这种感觉可真美好啊”

庭院的门被打开，名井南脚步轻盈地走进来，她站在凑崎面前，名井南说：“你来”

凑崎放下刀，走过去她身旁，她比名井南高上一点，名井南穿着木屐踮起脚尖亲吻她的嘴唇，然后拉住她的手，走进去屋子里，名井南往床边走的时候，她伸手脱去碍事的和服，将自己赤裸的、拥有无限遐想的身体展露无余，她的身体被烛光照耀着映到墙壁上。

凑崎走过去，从后面抱住她的身体，她的头放在名井南的肩膀上，她亲吻名井南像黑天鹅一样的话后脖颈，名井南享受地抬起头来，凑崎顺着她的脊背亲吻，随后名井南转过身来跟她接吻。

她们在烛光下接吻，凑崎吮吸她的嘴唇，她反复亲吻，舍不得停下来，凑崎的手指捏着名井南乳头把玩，名井南在喘息间开口：“再用力点，纱夏“。于是凑崎更加粗暴地对待她，她捏着名井南的乳尖，直到它变大变硬，变得肿起来，名井南因为疼痛而后仰起头，发出一声舒服的长叹。

随后凑崎将她推到在床上，她拿出柜子里的绳索，将名井南的双手绑在床头，绳索在她的白皙手腕上绑出一道红色的痕迹，凑崎绑得很紧，名井南挣扎不开，她咯咯地笑出声来，笑声清脆。

她赤身裸体地被绑着，用那双神圣又充满色欲的眼神望着凑崎，凑崎觉得欲火在自己的身上燃烧，这火便是用名井南亲手点燃，她的喉咙干渴，这把火从她的身体内部燃烧，假以时日，她会被这把火燃烧殆尽。

她拿出鞭子，轻轻抽打名井南，鞭子打过细嫩的皮肤，在身体上留下一道道红痕，名井南仰着头大口大口地呼吸，这疼痛让她快乐，这被控制的感觉让她几乎要高潮，她的下体流出一些水，凑崎附身用舌头去舔弄干净，她起来的时候唇边还挂着白色的液体，她捏着名井南的屁股，捏出红色的印记，然后她更大力，这痕迹一星期都不会消失，名井南因为疼痛开始呻吟，她急促地呼吸着，凑崎转过去掐她的娇嫩的大腿内侧，用鞭子鞭打，名井南的喊声没有停息，她在享受着。

凑崎没有进行任何润滑便将手指直接往甬道里伸去，她长驱直入，名井南挣扎着她的双手，痛苦让她仰起头，汗水滴落下来，凑崎望着她痛苦又享受的表情抽动着自己的手指，她进入着，大力地进入着，往名井南的敏感点撞击，摩擦，名井南的手因为挣扎，被绳索绑得更疼了，上下皆传来快感，这上下的疼痛感不停地拍打着她，凑崎仍在进入她，名井南的身体发麻，感觉自己的灵魂快乐地要飘出体外，她高潮的时候，凑崎坐在她腰上，用手用力地掐着她的脖子，直到她脸色涨红，快要无法呼吸，她在濒临死亡的时候高潮。

名井南在痛苦的时候登上她的永无岛。


End file.
